¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?
by keki07
Summary: Fanfic humano de ice age/ Aqui Shira es adolecente y tiene que enfrentarse a los estudios, los amores, la amistad... Aqui quiero hacer una mezcla de mis historias formando una muchisimo mejorada. Nuevos personajes y muchas cosas que espero que les gusten. Lean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation, _

_and it looks like I'm the Queen _

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be_

_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well now they know_

_Let it go __Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore_

_Let it go __Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay _

_Let it go __Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway..._

-Ya esta bien por hoy...- Dice mi profesora mirandome fijamente mientras sonrie- Tienes una voz muy bonita.

- Gracias- Le respondo.

- Informare de tu gran mejora- Me dice mientras se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia la salida.

Cogo mi mochila de vans y salgo de la clase. Mientras paso por los pasillos la mayoria de los chicos me miran, y despues de estar aqui tres años aun soy como la chica nueva sexy. Al salir del instituto me monto en mi moto y me dirigo de vuelta a casa.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa me encuentro con una desagradable sorpresa. Mi padre habia vuelto. No es que no me guste, pero cada vez que llega despues de haber estado tiempo fuera me hace muchisimas preguntas de mi vida. Entre esas preguntas estan las de mis amores. Mi padre era el único que no le gusta eso de que salag con chicos. A mi madre le encanta, y le gusta que le cuente todos los detalles. Pero por desgracia a mi padre no y se hace muy pesado con esas preguntas.

- ¡Hola! Que guapa estas. Dame un abrazo- Dice mientras que me estruja contra el- Te he hechado mucho de menos.

- Si y yo a ti- Digo con la respiracion entrecortada por el abrazo de mi padre.

- ¿Que tal el instituto?- Me pregunta mientras se sienta en su sillón favorito del salón.

- Muy bien, mi profesora de canto me a dicho que canto genial y e mejorado- Le digo sonriente mientras dejo caer la mochila. La mochila me esta matando la espalda.

- Me alegro pero me referia a las notas que en realidad cuentan- Me dice mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

Si. Otra cosa de mi padre. Es muy trabajador. Diría que el trabajo es una de las cosas que mas en el mundo importan para el. Y al decir "trabajo" tambien quiero decir "notas" y demas. Cosa que a mi no se me da tan bien. No es que sea tonta, me dicen que soy muy lista y astuta, pero eso de ponerme a estudiar me aburre mucho.

- Bueno...em... todo va bien- Pura mentira. Matematicas y sociales las voy a suspender como no me ponga las pilas.

- Me alegro- Me dice sonriente. Esta satisfecho. El cabreo que se cogera cuando veo mis notas de este último trimestre. No vere la luz del sol en verano.

Yo recogo mi malete que acababa de dejar en el suelo y me dirigo arriba hacia mi cuarto. Acto seguido quito mi movil de cargar y mira si me an mandado algo.

* * *

_(En el movil) Sugus de Piña:_

_Ola hermosaaaa! Hoy te sales de fiestaaa!? La a organizado danny el tio buenorro de la clase de al lado (carita con lengua sacada)_

_Vamoooos que todo el mundo te quiere ver alli para que animes la fiestaa y tus queridisimas sugus tambien (carita dando un beso)_

_Bueno espero tu respuesta._

* * *

Enviado a las 1.30. Esta se a vuelto a saltar las clases. Ya decía que no la había visto haciendo la loca por ahi. Esta Dianna nunca ganas de ir a esa fiesta pero mis padres no me dejan seguro.

* * *

_(En el movil) Yo:_

_Jejejej, ok! Ire pero necesito tu ayuda. Llama a mi casa y pregunta si me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa. Asi pensaran que estoy en tu casa x q si no a mi no me dejan._

_Sugus de Piña: Guauuuu q malosaaa jajaja. Vale ahora mismo llamo. Haz una maleta y lleva ahi la ropa para la fiestaa, ve to sexy (carita giñando el ojo)_

_Yo: Va va! Venga llama._

_Sugus de Piña: Ok_

* * *

En ese mismo instante llaman al fijo de mi casa. Pocos minutos despues mi madre sube a mi cuarto.

- Me ha llamado Dianna para preguntarme si te quedas a dormir en su casa. Yo le he dicho que sin problema- Me dice sonriente.

- Gracias mama!- Le digo abrazandola.

Cuando se fue hize la maleta metiendo disimuladamente un vestido y unos tacones sin demasiado tacon.

Despues de besar a mis padres sali corriendo hacia mi moto y me dirigi a casa de Dianna.

* * *

**Bueno aqui una nueva historia y siento no actualizar, bueno espero q les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

- Que pronto has llegado. Pasa que nos tenemos que arreglar- Me dice Diana mientras entro a su casa.

- Entonces, ¿hasta cuanto tiempo estan tus padres de vacaciones?- Le pregunto mientras dejo la maleta en su sofa y cogo el vestido.

- Tres dias solamente- Dice mientras cierra la puerta- Vaya, me encanta ese vestido.

- Si.- Me lo puse por delante para que viera como me quedaba mas o menos.

- Ya veo que me hiciste caso con lo de sexy- Me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pues claro. Tengo que disfrutar antes del verano. Por que no volvere a ver la luz del sol.- Le digo mientras saco tambien los tacones.

- ¡Uf! Las notas no van muy bien , ¿eh?- Me dice mientras trae de su habitacion un vestido rojo.

- No, no van muy bien que digamos...- Me empiezo a quitar la ropa y me pongo el vestido, Dianna hace lo mismo.

- Bueno, seguro que esta noche la aprobecharas bien- Me dice sonriente mientras se termina de poner el traje.

De repente se oye el sonido del tono de mi wasap. Yo cojo el movil y leo el mensaje.

* * *

_(En el movil) Sugus de naranja:_

_Sugus de Cereza, q traje me pongo?_

_(Manda la foto de un traje verde y otro beich)_

_Yo: el verde te qeda mu bien con el color de tus ojos._

_Sugus de naranja: Ok!_

* * *

**POV Diego**

- ¡Vamos Diego! No seas asi, nos lo pasaremos genial en la fiesta de Danny, es amigo de Manny de toda la vida- Me dice Sid.

- No tengo muchas ganas...- Le digo.

- Venga, le dije que iriamos.- Me dice Sid.

- Venga va.- Le digo.

Ambos salimos de la casa para ir a buscar a Manny e irnos con el a la fiesta.

* * *

**POV Shira**

- Vamos, tomate una mas- Le decia Miriam ( Sugus de naranja) a Cris (Sugus de Fresa)

- No, con una es bastante- Dice Cris.

- Vamos Miriam, no nos emborraches a nuestra Sugus de Fresa- Le digo yo sonriente mientras le doy un sorvo mas a la mezcla de vino y coca-cola.

- Tu llevas tres, señorita. Tampoco queremos que se nos emborrache la sugus de cereza ¿no?- Dice Diana mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Yo no me emborracho eches lo que me eches- Le digo tomando otro sorvo de mi estrafalaria bebida.

- Claro, claro...- Dice Miriam mirandome con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Por que sonries asi? - Le pregunto molesta por esa sonrisa.

- Por que recuerdo en el primer trimestre de este curso, que estabamos artandonos de beber en la casa de Diana cuando sus padres estaban fuera y te emborrachaste tanto, que te tubimos que llevar al cuarto de baño y darte una ducha, y luego te pusimos en la cama y ahi te quedaste - Dice Miriam a punto de soltar una carcajada al recordar esa noche.

Acto despues las tres Sugus sueltan tal carcajada que se podria haber oido en la otra punta del mundo.

- Olle, esa era una de mis primeras veces, no tenia práctica. Ademas, yo tome muchas copas y vosotras una. Yo fui mas valiente que vosotras- Digo dando un nuervo sorbo de mi bebida.

- Mas que valiente yo diría que te emocionaste demasiado- Dice Cris.

La música suena alta y mucha gente esta bailando. Nosotras ya bailamos al llegar. Veo como entran otros chicos. Uno con el pelo marron tirando a naranja y ojos verdes, bastante guapo, otro de ojos marrones y peelo marron oscuro muy alto, y otro pequeñito, rubio y ojos marrones. Me llama la atencion el de ojos verdes...

Me quedo mirandolos fijamente. Son muy diferentes entre ellos.

- ¿A donde miras tanto? ¿Has encontrado a algun tio bueno? A ver, ¿donde esta?- Dice Diana mirando a todos los lados.

- No Diana, no hay ningun chico.- Le digo poniendo cara de pena falsa.

- ¡Jo! - Dice Diana.

- Voy al cuarto de baño ahora vuelvo.- Les digo mientras me levanto.

Me pongo a pensar en las notas. Tengo muy claro que este verano no vere la luz del sol. Tal vez suspendo mas de las que estoy segura de que no apruebo. Tal vez si sacara algun ocho o nueve en estos ultimos examenes... No. No podría. Estos últimos años e cambiado muchisimo. Y no lo digo solo por los estudios. He crecido bastante, me an salido unos buenos pechos y tengo una bonita cadera. De ser una niña mona e acabado siendo la definicion para algunos de "sexy". Tambien mi personalidad a cambiado, al prinipio pensaba que era por la gente que me juntaba pero no. Yo en verda siempre e sido asi. Astuta, divertida, carismatica y , aunque no lo dire en voz alta, romantica. No puedo ni contar todos los novios o romances que e tennido en estos tres años. Pero ninguno de esos a sido lo que yo e querido. Y lo mas extraño de todo es que , e salido con muchos, pero soy virgen. Soy virgen. Todas mi amigas perdieron su virginidad hace un año mas o menos creo. Yo estoy esperando a que llegue la persona adecuada para perder la virginad. No se si llegara tarde o temprano. Me gustaria que pronto.

Me choco con alguien lo que hace que me salga de mis pensamientos. Cuando levanto la mirada para ver quien es veo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises. Nos quedamos mirandonos fijamente a los ojos hasta que se le dibuja una sonrisa en su cara.

- Lo siento ha sido cula mia.- Dice levantandose. Me tiende una mano.

-Se levantarme yo solita- Le digo rechazando su oferta. Cuando logro incorporrme me pongo el vestido bien.

- No tenia dudas de ello. Pero tal vez querias ayuda - Me dice sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

- Pues, como acabas de comprobar, no queria tu ayuda ni la necesitaba. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy - Le digo pasando por su lado y dirigiendome al cuarto de baño.

Cuando entro dejo el bolso al al lado del secador de manos y entro al cuarto de baño. Me cambio de compresa. Que coñazo es tener la regla. Cuando termino cojo mi boloso y me dirigo a donde estan Las Sugus.

La fiesta no acabo muy tarde, a las tres de la mañana. Despues Diana y yo vamos a su casa y nos empezamos a quitar el traje. Cuando me quite el poquisimo maquillae que llevaba empece a sacar cosas del bolso. Entonces me encuentro con algo que no recordaba que hubiera puesto. Una nota. La abro y leo lo que pone: "SIENTO HABERTE TIRADO AL SUELO, ESPERO QUE PUEDA COMPENSARTELO. AH, Y NO PIENSES QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO POR ENTRAR EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO DE MUJERES. MI NUMERO: 676 21 50 79 Y, SE ME OLVIABA DECIRTE, ME LLAMO JUDE". Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. Pero que chico... ¿Tal vez sera él el adecuado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**POV Shira:**

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Aplausos de mi profesora. Es lo primero que se olle cuando termino la cancion.

- Muy bien Shira, me encanta tu voz- Dice mi profesora - Dentro de poco podras tal vez cantar en un escenario.

- Ya me gustaria- Digo yo.

- Bueno, te veo la semana que viene.

Recogo mis cosas y salgo de la clase. Ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta. Desde que ese tal 'Jude' me dio su numero. Hemos estado hablando por wasap, conociendonos... Y, para mi, es todo un encanto. Parece tan amable. Aunque claro, estamos hablando y conociendonos por wasap, no en la vida real. Eso es muy diferente. Tal vez no es asi realmente y se comporta asi para llamar la atencion. Bueno, eso lo descubrire hoy. Si. Hoy, por fin, hemos quedado. Me va a invitar a un Starbucks. Hemos quedado a las 4. Claramente, no le hedicho nada a mis padres. Les he dicho que me quedaba en casa de Cris. A mi madre solo le conte dos veces que tenia novio, los que mas duraron. Al principio se enfadaba pero luego me decia que le contara todo y le gustaba... Y mi padre todo lo contrario.

- ¡Hola! - Las Sugus dicen todas a la vez cuando me ven por la salida.

- Hola Sugus - Les digo yo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hoy es el gran dia! Para ti claro... - Dice Miriam sonriente.

- Que romantico... Me encantaria que alguien me pusiera su numero en el bolso y que luego me invitara a salir- Dice Cris mirandome con una de sus hermosas sonrisas - Quiero un novio.

- Si no tienes novio es por que no quieres, porque eres super guapa - Le digo yo guiñandole un ojo.

- Tal vez lo soy, pero no rival para ti - Me dice con una sonrisa en la que yo, y solamente yo, detecto un poco de pena.

- Oh vamos. Si estas to buena, seguro que tarde o temprano te sale un novio - Le digo mientras le acaricio el brazo.

-Ya... - Dice Cris.

- Seguro que acabais dandoos un beso en el strabucks o incluso algo algo mas intimo en otra parte... - Dice Diana con su sonrisa picara.

- Siempre piensas en eso, ¿no? - Le pregunto yo medio en broma.

- Pues claro que siempre pienso en eso, ¿en que voy a pensar si no? - Me pregunta apoyandose en la verja del instituto.

- No se... ¿Tal vez en estudiar? - Le pregunto burlona.

- ¡Uf! No, mucho trabajo - Me dice esta vez sin soreir.

- A este paso vamos a suspender este trimestre todas menos Cris. - Digo yo.

- Eso es verdad , tenemos que ponernos las pilas - Dice Miriam.

- ¿Por que no vais a clases particulares? - Pregunta Cris.

- Las clases que de verdad valen la pena son muy caras... -Dice Miriam - ¡Espera! Mi hermano.

- ¿Que pasa con tu hermano? - Pregunto confusa.

- Nos puede dar clases. Es todo un genio. - Dice Miriam.

- Yo paso - Dice Diana mientras deja de apoyarse de la verja.

- ¿Por? - Pregunta Miriam.

- Por que da igual que me dan clases, voy a suspender - Dice con cierta tristeza.

- ¡Oh vamos! No digas eso. - Dice Cris con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Eso. - Dice Miriam.

- Bueno, ya vere. Olle ¿no tendrias que estar preparandote, Shira?

- Ostia verdad. Vamos a tu casa Diana y me preparo alli ya que no estan tus padres- Le digo yo.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos a su ponerme unos legins negros con unas especies de cremalleras doradas en laparte del muslo, una camiseta negra de tirantas, con la que se me ve el ombligo, con unas letras doradas que pone 'LOVE' y unas vans negra, no tardo nada en ponerme lapiz de ojos y alisarme el pelo con la plancha de Diana.

- Que guapa estas - Dice Miriam.

- Si, pero para mi gusto esa camiseta que se te ve el ombligo es demasiado - Dice Miriam cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Que dices? ¡Si va genial! No se puede ir mas irresistible - Dice Diana guiñandome un ojo.

- Gracias. - Les digo - Bueno creo que ya debo ir al Starbucks, son las 3.30.

- Vale, cuentanos todo cuando vengas- Dice Miriam.

- Si, adios - Les digo y poco despues desaparezco por la puerta.

¡Que ilusión! ¿¡Y si es él el adecuado!? No podría estar mas contenta. Por fin, despues de haber estado hablando con el una semana, vamos a vernos en persona. Aunque tengo miedo. Tal vez es el adecuado pero... Yo soy virgen y no tengo ni idea de como actuar o como hacerlo... ¡No se! Estoy muy nerviosa. Claramente eso que estoy pensando no pasara hoy pero, ¿ que pasara cuando llegue el momento? ¡Uf! O, ¿que pasaría, si no es quien creo que es? No podría estar mas confusa. Esto es muy lioso. O, ¿ y si no estoy preparada? ¿ y si hago algo mal? Mejor dejo de pensar en esto ahora y disfruto con el.

Llego al Starbucks donde se supone que hemos quedado. Hay una linda pareja que a cogido el mejor sitio, tambien hay unas chicas en otra mesa no muy lejos.

- No me esperaba verte tan temprano aqui.

Me giro al oir la voz. Esta aqui. Y ahora que le veo detenidamente es extremadamente guapo. Pelo negro y unos ojos grises, pero muy bonitos y llamativos. Su piel no es ni morena ni blanca. Es normal. Es un poco mas alto que yo. Y , aunque no se note mucho por su camiseta, parece estar bastante bien de cuerpo...

- Bueno, tenia ganas de verte por fin - Le respondo yo con una sonrisa.

- Yo a ti tambien - Dice devolviendome la sonrisa.

Dos helados. Es lo que nos hemos pedido. Yo de chocolate, y el de vainilla. Despues de que le haya manchado la nariz con mi helado de chocolate, hemos dado un largo paseo cogidos de la mano, y hemos hablado. Hablado. Hablado... Que chico mas amistoso. Ahora la luz del sol se a ido y solo las farolas iluminan la calle. Yo y el. El y yo. Solos por esa hermosa calle. Ambos no sentamos en un banco.

- Por el wasap me dijiste que si hacia falta desfilarias para mi, asi que, ¿a que esperas? - Le pregunta con una sonrisa picara en mi cara.

- ¿En serio? Era broma - Dice sonriente.

- Pues ahora lo tienes que hacer - Le digo. En sus ojos puedo leer , '¿ESTAS DE COÑA NO?

- Bueno si tanto quieres... - El se levanta y empieza a desfilar para mi.

Una posa asi, otra pose asa. Y yo muerta de risa.

- Bien solo falta una cosa, acercate- El se acerca- Agachate - El se arrodilla ante mi - Acercate mas - Juntamos nuestras caras tanto que hasta podriamos besarnos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Despues de unos segundos por fin hablo - Es verdad, tus ojos son grises.

El no se aparta y yo tampoco.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - Me dice sin apartar los ojos de los mios.

- Dime - Le digo yo.

- Besáme - Dice con una mirada medio suplicante medio de deseo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas le doy un beso. Tierno y dulce. Y luego un segundo, picante y apasionado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**POV Shira:**

¡Ayer fu el mejor día de mi vida! No podría haber sido mas perfecto. El helado, el paseo, el desfile y... el beso. Mejor dicho los besos. ¡Menudo chico! Es tan amable que... hasta es sospechoso. Tiene pinta de ser el típico chico chulo que se acuesta con todas las que pasan por su lado, pero es tan amable... Tambien parece que es el tipo de chico que pasa de las relaciones románticas, porque ya tiene a cualquiera en la cama. Y, aunque parece ese tipo de chico, me a pedido que seamos novios. Y yo, claramente, dije que si. ¡Como no hacerlo! Aunque solo hemos estado menos de un dia juntos es como si nos conocieramos de siempre. Menuda historia de amor que estoy viviendo. Y a mis amigas parece interesarle mucho mi historia...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - Dice Diana llamando toda la atención de los pasillos del instituto.

- Yo tampoco me lo creo aún, esto parece un sueño, creo que aun estoy dormida - Les digo.

- Que suerte tienes, ya me gustaría a mi conocer a alguien asi - Dice Cris.

- Shira, estoy contenta de que estes feliz con el pero... no crees que todo esto no es un poco sospechoso - Pregunta Miriam cruzandose de brazos y con una mirada seria.

- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto yo borrando la sonrisa de mi cara.

- Me refiero a que es muy extraño que conozcas a un chico en una fiesta, te escriba su numero y te lo meta en el bolso, luego que quedéis y os enamoreis locamente como si estubierais saliendo años. No se, no lo veo muy creible. Tal vez ese chico solo quiera un rato contigo en la cama o algo por el estilo - Dice Miriam con mirada algo preocupada en su rostro.

- ¡Oh porfavor! Tu lo que tienes es celos - Dice Diana con una cara pilla - Tal vez no es lo mas normal. Pero puede pasar. Sobre todo a alguien tan guapa como Shira.

- Ya pero no se... - Dice Miriam aún preocupada.

- Tranquila Miri, no creo que Jude sea esa clase de chico, pero si lo fuera se defenderme - Le digo sonriendo.

- Eso espero - Dice Miriam por lo bajo, sin que Diana y Cris se enteren.

- Olle , ¿al final os va a dar clases el hermano de Miriam? - Pregunta Cris.

- Aún no le preguntado pero no creo que le importe - Dice Miriam.

- Creo que voy a ir - Dice Diana.

- Yo tambien - Digo.

- ¡Me acabo de acordar de que tengo que recoger algo en secretaría! Que alguien me acompañe- Dice Cris.

- Voy yo . Vosotras id entrando en clase - Dice Miriam.

- Yo me voy a saltar esta clase, ingles me va mas o menos bien y ahora quiero ir a la sala de ordenadores - Dice Diana.

- Pues hasta luego Diana - Digo yo.

Diana se aleja con su maleta a la espalda.

- Pues ve entrando tu Shira, ahora venimos - Dice Cris.

Acto despues las dos se van camino a secretaría. Yo cojo mis auriculares y los conecto a mi movil. Luego me pongo a escuhar _Counting stars _de _OneRepublic. _Mientras que escucho la cancion voy llendo a clase.

* * *

**POV...**

Hoy es el día. El día que me armo de valor para decirselo. Hoy tal vez todo cambie. Hoy tal vez sea el día que le diga que la quiero. O tal vez sea el día en el que mi corazon se rompa en dos porque no siente lo mismo. Aún no lo se... Por ahi viene. ¿Por que es tan guapa? Lleva unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta por los codos blanca con un dibujo girs en el centro y unas vans negras. Tiene el pelo suelto con una especie de trenza que utiliza como pasada. Ya esta aqui. Es hora de decirselo.

- Mmm... Shira.- Le que no me a oido. Le toco el brazo para que se gire.

Ella se gira hacia mi sonriente sin decirme nada.

- Mira.. Es que yo... Te quiero - Le digo con la voz quebrada.

Ella sigue sonriendo.

- Em.. ¿Shira?

Ella se lleva la mano a su oreja derecha. Auriculares.

- Perdona, Mario, ¿me has dicho algo? Mira, esta canción esta genial - Dice mientras me pone uno de los cascos en mi oreja. _Counting stars. - _Bueno, ¿me has dicho algo?

Estaba apunto de volver a hablarle pero una mano desconocida coge uno de los auriculares. El profesor se pone a escuchar la cancion.

- Bonita cancion- Dice el - Para querer asesinarse - Añade - Entrad a clase, Mario y Shira.

El profesor entra a clase. Veo como Shira le hace un corte de manga disimuladamente y luego entra a clase conmigo detras. Yo voy a mi sitio y ella al suyo. Un segundo despues entran corriendo mi hermana y otra sugus. Ambas se sientan en la esquina izquierda. Mi hermana al lado de Shira y la otra delante. No es que me guste mucho estar enamorado de la amiga de mi hermana. Miriam a veces es irritable. No entiendo como Shira puede ser su amiga. Ah, pero lo único bueno es que cuando Miriam trae a casa a las temibles Sugus, puedo ver a Shira y observarla desde lejos. No me a dado tiempo a decirle lo que siento pero se lo dire a la salida. Seguro.

* * *

**POV Diego**

- ¿Aún sigues pensando en ella? - Pregunta Manny.

El y yo estamos solos en mi habitación. Desde que la vi en aquella fiesta no e podido parar de pensar en ella. No solo por su aspecto y su fisico, habia algo que me atraía hacia ella... Aun no se el que, pero quiero descubrirlo. ¿Un flechazo? No, creo que no.

- Es la primera vez que te veo asi. Nunca habias pensado tanto en una chica. Y menos en una que ni siquiera conoces- Dice Manny con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo se - Respondo yo - Manny, Danny me a dicho que esta en su instituto. ¿ Me acompañas esta tarde a una busqueda?

- No estas hablando en serio , ¿no? - Pregunta el asombrado.

- Nunca e hablado mas en serio -

* * *

**Bueno aqui lo dejo por hoy. Tal vez mañana vuelvo a actualizar pero este findesema no. Espero que les haya gustado y COMENTAD**


End file.
